A Witch in the Court
by BlkMagesbarbie
Summary: Hermione is pulled through time by Merlin along with her godchildren. A/N: This really isn't my best writing. I need to finish it then redo it after I watch the movies again, maybe read the HP books again...


**_A Witch in the Court_**

A/N: This is only my first draft on the computer. I just wanted to put it out there to see if anyone would read it. There are 2 others of this cross over and they are way better than my little story. I kind of made Hermione über magic. I feel she would not just stop learning, so I think my version would be what she becomes magic wise. Please keep in mind, I changed somethings, but basically the same story. I do know that the director and writer of King Arthur wanted Merlin not to be magic, but seem magic with trickery.~Blkmagesbarbie

_**Chapter 1**_

They had built Camelot and the knights got their lands. Each knight had people who lived on their land. They still reported to Arthur, their king and friend. All the knights were traveling to Camelot at Merlin's request. He had told them, a special guest was coming. The knights arrived to a celebratory feast. Sir Bors and Lady Vanora were the first to arrive. They only brought their youngest 4 children. Lancelot was next to ride in. Dagonet was next to appear with his son Lucan. He rode his own horse at age 12. Next was Tristan without his wife. She stayed home. They worried about her riding so far being 8 months pregnant. Gawain rode in next with his wife and Galahad.

"Well Merlin, it seems your guest is not coming." Lancelot says smirking before taking a drink. Merlin frowned. "I had thought she would be here." Lancelot raised an eyebrow at the new information. "She?" "Yes. She should have appeared tonight." He said before walking away shaking his head. Lancelot looked at Arthur. "He is a strange man." They all drink and then leave to their rooms. Most have attached room for the children.

Hermione Granger was upset. She had to go all the way to Hogwarts from her conference in France. James and Teddy decided to hex Scorpio Malfoy. Scorpio and Evan Zambini threw curses at them. This caused Lily and Albus to get involved. They were quiet children, but they would defend their family. Their parents had been killed. Their godmother had taken them in along with Teddy, who she took in at 4 months. Professor McGonagall thought it would be best if she came to see them for the weekend. She wasn't mad about having to leave France. Just annoyed. She would do anything for those kids.

"Hello, my dear." The Headmistress said greeting her. "Hello. I wish it were under better circumstances." "Don't be too hard on them. They are dealing with it very well normally. I have spoken to Mr. Malfoy. He is very understanding and wishes for you to know he will be speaking to Scorpio about this behavior." She looked at the woman, who was like a daughter. "He also wishes for you to remember Scorpio lost his beloved grandfather." Hermione nodded. "I know. No matter what Lucius treated the rest of us, he did love that boy." The headmistress smiled at her. "You are very understanding. Ah, here it is." They stopped walking in front of a room on the main floor behind Merlin. "The password is Camelot. The boys are waiting. I will send Lily and Albus after dinner. Dobby will bring you what you need." "Thank you." "You are welcome. You will get them through this." Hermione half smiled. "I know. I do wish I had help, sometimes." Minerva smiled and hugged her. "You are still young. You will find someone." With those words she left and Hermione went into the room.

James was laying on the bed in the main room. Teddy was by the fire. She walked in and both turned to look at her. "Mum..." Teddy said look scared. "Aunt Mya." James said looking very much like his father, when he started at Hogwarts. "Boys." she sighed. "We didn't mean to. He just keep talking about Mom. I was so mad. I threw a hex and then Teddy helped before Evan hit me with a spell. I remember what you told me about how he was acting out of anger." James told her. "Please don't give us away." "Oh James. You are mine, now. I will never leave you." "But you could die..." He told her. "James. I will never willingly leave you. I will fight till my last breath for you children." With tears in their eyes, the 2 boys threw themselves at her. Albus and Lily appeared shortly after. They spent the night talking. The boys slept in a attached room, while Hermione just layed down on the bed with Lily.

Hermione started to stir in her bed. She moved back on the bed into the warm feeling. She felt something in front of her. She started to wake up more and noticed something poking her in the back. She blinked several times before the weight on her stomach pulled her closer. Looking down, she saw an arm. She saw Lily on the bed in front of her. She moved the arm, grabbed Lily and jumped out of bed. She raised her hand and threw the man who was waking up into the chair and bound him. "What is going on?" The man yelled. He saw the woman wearing very little. His eyes widened when he saw the girl hiding behind her. "Da." A boy yelled running to his father. "Mum." Teddy yelled as the 3 boys ran to her. The man's eyes were on her children, who she pulled behind her. Each child has a stick out. The woman held her hand only, but poised like the children. Her eyes were on him and his son.

The door burst open to several men with swords. "What is going on? Who are you? Why is he tied up?" a portly man demanded. Hermione was still taking it all in. "Are you going to answer me, wench? Or do I have to kill you all?" The man threatened readying his sword. Her posture changed. Her eyes narrow on the man. "Do not touch my children or I will have to kill you." She told them in a cold voice. " You? I doubt.." a curly-haired man told her while glaring. She flicked her wrist and a ball of fire appeared in her hand. "What the?" another man said confused. "Move. Out of the way." a voice said. A man appearing in a robe. "Ah , you have come." He said stepping toward her. "Merlin. Be careful." a man warned. She closed her hand and looked wide-eyed. "Merlin." "Yes, come we shall talk." He told her smiling. "but first I believe you are not dressed for this time and Sir Dagonet would like untied." Her eyes narrowed. "Then you will explain?" Merlin smiled still and nodded. She waved her hand, causing her shirt to lengthen to a light cotton dress. She waved her hands over the 2 youngest and their clothes changed. The 2 oldest children did their own. She looked the knights over. "They will not hurt you." He told her gently. She flicked her wrist and the ropes disappeared with a pop sound. "Come. We talk in my room." Merlin led them away. The 2 older boys glared at the knights as they walked out.

"Are you alright Dag?" Bors asked helping him up. "Yes." He said curtly rubbing his wrists. "Where did she come from?" Gawain asks. Dag blushed. "She was in bed with me, when I awake." Bors chuckled, while Tristan and Lancelot smirked. "Let's go see Arthur." Dagonet told them. He wanted answers to the woman, who was found in his bed. It had been a while since he had a woman in his bed, and never as beautiful as her.


End file.
